Queen (QU33N)
Notice: Attempting to tamper with this document will result in the manifestation of ████████████. Please, for your own safety, Stay Away. You may not use this character without permission. >Accessing file.name = QU33N >Level 8 clearance or higher required to view this document >Access Granted >Opening file . . . Appearance QU33N is a Bright Yellow female HiveWing with 2 rows of small bright red triangles running down her back.She has a Pale yellow under belly and the border of the under belly and the main scales is black just like the front of her legs,her back,as well as some scales on her pale blue wings.Her Wing membrane is a dark yellowish-brown color,QU33N has dark brown horns,wing claws,and spines.She has golden eyes,QU33N tends to wear a diamond necklace and a crown with a ruby in the center. Behavior At first QU33N seems like a trust worthy,noble,and loyal experiment but that is just to mask her true behavior.When she thinks the time is right and you trust her enough she will sting you with her wrist stingers,paralyzing you before biting you so she can Mind control you. QU33N seems to have a clever and malicious nature,she loves shiny things,being treated like royalty,and most fine things.QU33N is also very smug,dominating,and seems to have a strong aura of superiority. Abilities Wrist stingers These retractable stings are located on the inner sides of QU33N's wrists,when stung by one in a matter of a minute or so the victim of the stinger will become paralyzed. Mind control venom QU33N's mind control venom is located in her teeth,one bite will get you infected with the venom.It takes around a week for the venom to work properly.Here are the effects for each day; Day 1:You will feel tingly,dizzy,and confused. Day 2:You will get memory loss of the previous day and you can hear bits of QU33N in your mind Day 3:Memory loss gets a bit worse and you can now properly hear QU33N in your mind. Day 4:You have a strong urge to go to QU33N's cell,You start to have a small urge to listen to QU33N's voice in your mind,memory loss gets more severe. Day 5:You have severe memory loss,you have a urge but not a large one to listen to QU33N's voice in your head,you start to loss your personality,and you have a VERY strong urge to visit QU33N's cell. Day 6:Complete loss of all your memories,large urge to listen to QU33N's voice in your head,loss of almost all your personality/individuality,and when others try to take you away from looking at/visiting QU33N's cell you will become aggressive. Day 7:Complete loss of your personality/individuality,loss of your own thoughts,loss of free will,eyes are dull in color,and brain starts to change Interactions & Experiments Interactions More flying in soon... Experiments More flying in soon... Weaknesses * most things dragons are weak to * Lavender (because it somehow makes her NOT want to mind control more dragons) * Tree nuts (she has a tree nut allergy but it is not fatal) Notes * Can be cured!but almost impossible to cure if it has been in effect for 6 months.The cure is a mix of different flower extracts including lavender plus a few other things not just flower extracts. * Venom in teeth only seems to only work on dragons. * The cure helps get the dragons memories back as well. Relationships 2H13LD QU33N does not really see him as a dragon because they are not much of a dragon anymore,even when they were properly dragons she just saw him as future "Subjects to her kingdom" aka drones.He is now mindless husks of what they used to be,always obeying QU33N's commands exactly.She mostly uses him has a body guard and he are usually if not always in her cell. H1J4CK3R QU33N thinks H1J4CK3R is annoying and sees him as a pest as well as useless due to him being immune to her Mind control venom in her teeth.She would probably kill him if she could get a chance to,she is relieved that he cannot do anything to her drones or herself. CH4RM QU33N's original opinion on CH4RM was like most...that they could be a future "Subject to her kingdom".After trying to stinger CH4RM but failing her opinion had been changed to be more if...hey I don't attack this dragon or mind control them. More flying in soon... Category:Experiments Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:HiveWings Category:Content(Blackberrythepiratefox) Category:WIP